Seul
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Lev se sentait seul. Il aimerait que quelqu'un le remarque. Mais il se trouvait égoïste. Et un soir de novembre, Yaku fait sont apparition. LevYaku.


**HeyHeyHey !**

 **On se retrouve pour un petit Yaku x Lev, parce que.. J'en avait envie.. xD**

 **Merci encore à DonutChan ( qui a rejoint notre communauté, go lire son premier OS ! ~) pour m'avoir corrigé !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nymouria.**

* * *

Seul. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était. Seul. Tout le temps.

Le temps passe, tout le lasse. Les gens le lassent. Ils ne le voient pas, mais il est juste seul. Seul, intérieurement. Oh, pas qu'il n'ai personne. Mais dans sa tête, au plus profond de son être, il le sent, ce vide, cette solitude.

C'est quelque chose qui le dévore, mais qu'occasionnellement, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie, et voulant la torturer avant d'asséner son coup fatal.

Oui, Lev Haiba se sentait seul.

Le soir, dans son lit, enfoui sous plusieurs couches de vêtements et couvertures, il pleurait de cette solitude, de cette hantise qui le guettait.

Chaque soir, c'était son rendez-vous. Avec ce sentiment, qui lui prenait aux tripes. Ce souffle glacial qui ébranle son corps.

Et pourtant, il souriait. Oui, il souriait de toute ses dents, taquinait les autres. Mais il se sentait seul. Il se souriait pas intérieurement. Il savait qu'un jour, il ne pourrait plus porter ce masque.

Il ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive. Mais il le savait, il le sentait.

Au fond, Lev voulait que quelqu'un le remarque, il souhaitait qu'on l'aide. Qu'on remarque sa solitude, ses pleurs, ce souffle glacial qui l'abritait.

Il se trouvait égoïste, il se haissait. Au fond, c'est vrai, qui voulait que quelqu'un le remarque, qui l'aide, que quelqu'un lui tende la main. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser ça.

Il continuait donc. Continuait à se sentir seul, au plus profond de soi.

Et un soir de novembre, quelqu'un lui effleura le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de se retourner, tout sourire, comme à son habitude.

Juste un bruit sourd. Une gifle. Il écarquilla les yeux, regardant la personne qui se tenait face à lui. Yaku, le libéro de son équipe. Son regard était indescriptible. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses prunelles marrons étaient comme.. Enflammées. De colère, de haine, et surtout, de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

Il criait. Yaku criait. Jamais, au grand jamais, Lev ne l'avait vu autant en colère. Et pourtant, étant maladroit, et aimant taquiner son aîné, il avait l'habitude que le petit lui gueule dessus.

Lev ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il se trouvait seul !

Son cerveau ne captait aucune information, et il mordait furieusement sa lèvre. Le goût de sang emplissant sa bouche.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça. HEIN, LEV ? POURQUOI A MOI ? »

Pourquoi quoi ? Lev fixa Yaku, droit dans les yeux. Et une larme coula. Lentement, doucement, effleurant la joue du plus petit. Elle roula, venant s'écraser sur la bitume glacé.

« POURQUOI TU NE ME DIS RIEN ? AVEC TON FAUX SOURIRE DÉBILE SCOTCHÉ SUR TON VISAGE ? TU NE ME FAIS PAS ASSEZ CONFIANCE C'EST ÇA ? »

Et il pleurait, beaucoup. Un torrent de larme. Mais jamais, il n'arrêta de fixer Lev.

Et celui-ci ne savait pas comment réagir.

 _C'est atroce,_ pensa-t-il.

Oui, c'était atroce. Voir le visage dévisagé par les pleurs de son ami était atroce. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore pire que ce vide. Et.. Où était-il passé, d'ailleurs ?

Il ne le sentait plus. Lev ne le sentait plus. Son cœur battait, le vent glacial s'était échappé ! Il ne se sentait plus seul.

Doucement, il s'approcha du plus petit, et l'enlaça. D'une douce étreinte. Et Yaku cacha sa tête dans le pull de Lev, essuyant ses larmes.

Yaku était exténué, mais il n'avait pas fini. Il avait encore une dernière chose à faire.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son cadet, sous son regard surpris. Et il s'approcha, effleura les lèvres de Lev.

A vrai dire, cela faisait des semaines que Yaku savait que Lev se sentait mal et seul. Mais il n'avait pas le courage. Seulement, quand il avait vu son regard déprimé qui contrastait avec son grand sourire et son ton moqueur, que personne n'avait remarqué, il avait éclaté.

Et tout doucement, les lèvres qui étaient contre les siennes commencèrent délicatement à se mouvoir, tandis que leur deux corps se rapprochaient.

« Plus jamais je ne me sentirais seul, auprès de toi, Yaku. »

Et ces mots se scellèrent comme une promesse, entre deux baisers.

* * *

 _Yeaaaah !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont importantes pour ma motivation,_

 _Et n'hésitez pas à proposer des ships / thème que vous voudriez voir ici !_

 _Enjoy ~_


End file.
